paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Hussar Trike
"Nobody escapes us!" '' :- A Hussar driver Tactical Analysis * '''I said FIRE!': Hussars are armed with twin flamethrowers, which can target multiple units at once or focus on a single enemy. Like other flame-using units, they excel against infantry and can burn out garrisons. * Hot wheeled: In addition, Hussars can "sprint" briefly by redirecting their flamethrowers backwards and over-pressurizing the jets to create an effect not dissimilar to a rocket engine. Drivers can't make use of this manoeuvre often, however, lest the flamethrowers suffer permanent damage. * Unfit for direct engagements: Hussars are not intended to stand toe-to-toe with battle tanks or heavy static defences, and will most likely die if ordered to engage such. Bear in mind the flamethrowers' short range, and their inability to strike at airborne targets. * You can run...: The Chamber Vigilant has authorized a number of special modifications for Hussar pilots who have proven themselves in the field. Between a covertly acquired Syndicate stealth array, a prototype Allied infrared sensor that can detect even things invisible to the naked eye, and an Imperial transformation mechanism that folds the vehicle's wheels into a sea-worthy hull design, none can escape the Order's eyes. Background In their effort to root out their ancient enemy, the Order of the Talon occasionally has to pursue more subtle plans of action. The tools of their trade can be used just as efficiently in open war as out of it, though they must be heavily modified when changing their purpose. During peacetime, the great threat they go so far to subdue may show its face in less obvious ways, such as corrupt officials, organised crime and many other forms of "regular" evil. If the Order suspects that there is an incident of corruption by the ancient enemy, they will send one of their operatives to investigate, and the Hussar, with its ability to perform equally well on all (land-based) terrain and excellent gas mileage, is the favoured mode of transport - not all evil hideouts are based in cities. When not in use for war it has no weapons of its own. Nevertheless, whether during wartime or peacetime it is fast enough to be used in a minor scouting role. After being outfitted for war, the Hussar comes with a pair of heavy flamethrowers. The flamethrowers themselves are mostly intended for anti-infantry use or clearing out a garrisoned structure, but they are also capable of serving two further purposes: they can be directed behind to provide a burst of speed and to damage units attempting to follow it, and they can maintain fire on a more heavily armoured target in an attempt to make it more vulnerable. Heating an enemy unit in this way reduces its defence against all other weapons, including other flame weapons. Creative Hussar drivers have been known to use the heat effect of their flamethrowers to thaw out friendly units frozen by Allied cryobeams. Stupid Hussar drivers have been known to try the same on frozen friendly infantry, and are usually executed after the conflict for treason. Category:Units